This invention relates to a jet-propelled watercraft and more particularly to an inspection system for servicing the jet propulsion unit of such a watercraft and a telltale indicator for such watercraft.
As is well known, jet propulsion units have a number of advantages over more conventional open propeller systems for watercraft. The jet propulsion unit permits operation in much shallower water and reduces the likelihood of damage to the propulsion system when underwater obstacles are encountered. However, the very nature of the jet propulsion unit in permitting shallow water operation gives rise to the problem that foreign objects may become ingested in the propulsion unit. Of course, by providing grates or screens over the water inlets, the ingestion of larger objects can be avoided. However, the ingestion of smaller objects and things such as seaweed still can present problems.
One of the advantages of the jet propulsion unit is that it can be concealed in the under hull of the watercraft and thus provides a neater and unencumbered overall configuration. However with such under-hull mountings, the water inlet opening is downwardly facing and thus a problem arises in conjunction with the removal of foreign objects from the jet propulsion unit.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved jet propelled watercraft wherein the propulsion unit is accessible for servicing from above without necessitating removal of the propulsion unit for such servicing.
There have been proposed arrangements wherein inspection openings are formed in the upper portion of the jet propulsion unit. By appropriately configuring the hull, this opening can then be accessed and foreign objects can be removed from above. However, this necessitates the positioning of the access opening in an area of the hull where the hull configuration may be such that other purposes for the use o the hull are desired.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved watercraft hull arrangement utilizing a jet propulsion unit wherein a cleanout arrangement for the jet propulsion unit is provided and can be easily accessed without sacrificing the utility of this area of the hull.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved cleanout arrangement for the hull of a watercraft having a jet propulsion unit.
One other additional shortcoming with the provision of inboard mounted and concealed jet propulsion units and powering internal combustion engines is that it may be difficult at times to provide a visual indication to the operator that cooling water is flowing through the engine. Outboard type of propulsion units such as the outboard portion of an inboard/outboard drive or an outboard motor, per se, generally employ "telltales" which provide a visual indication to the operator that water is being passed through the cooling jacket of the engine when it runs. These telltales spray a small amount of the cooling water out of the upper portion of the outboard drive. One disadvantage with these systems is that the water spray or telltale is frequently located in a location where the operator cannot see it. This is particularly true where there is a forwardly positioned operator's area.
Therefore, it is another principal object of this invention to provide an improved telltale unit for a watercraft having a jet propulsion unit wherein the telltale is located so that it can be easily viewed by the operator.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a telltale unit for a dual propulsion system for a jet propelled watercraft.